


Treats for Tricks

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Series: Random Stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, It's October you guys, It's halloween month once again, Not mine but some story I heard on Mr. Nightmare's youtube channel, Spooks - Freeform, This is based on a true story, You stay safe on Halloween guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI





	Treats for Tricks

I hear screaming upstairs…

Well, that's called  _ squealing  _ these days but it's annoying all the same. Especially since I have a thesis to work for the next day and I'm stuck downstairs instead of up in my room, in peace. I am not sharing a room with my sister but she's currently upstairs,  _ in my room,  _ with two of her friends trying out outfits for their halloween party tomorrow night and they're having fun, if that's not obvious enough. I was chased out of my own room because it has a closet with a godforsaken full-body  _ mirror _ . I don't think at all that that's because I am a boy that I do not understand the hype for the halloween. In my opinion my sister's just acting like a brat.

Now, I am an older brother, and I am in charge of the responsibilities while the parents are away. Mom and Dad's away for the night and I was instructed to take care of the house  _ and _ give candies to whoever knocks at the door. Now, I don't know about you but there is  _ no way _ I'm doing all that when I'm this busy. Taking care of the house is on me and the giving of treats to brats are going to be given by equally as bratty ones, and so that's what's my sister's been doing. Until her friends came over, that is.

I continue with my thesis after that and so far I encountered no knock on the door. Lucky me, it's going eleven plus our house is one of the houses at the very end of the street. There's no kid who wants to wander far this late, except the daredevil ones... or teenagers, definitely teenagers. So, I still kept the pumpkin shaped bucket full of candies and some other treats beside me. I even ate some myself. I hope I don't accidentally give empty candy wrappers on kids, though, that will lead to some disasters I don't want to deal this late at night.

I was so focused on what I am doing that I got startled with the sound of the buzzer ringing. Okay, I  _ am _ expecting that but I still feel reluctant to stand up and give candies so I called for my sister. I received nothing but squeals. Okay, she ignored me. Cool. I stood up and grabbed the small bucket, hoping that whoever this trick-or-treater is, they're not gonna take long.

I opened the door and went out, closing it behind me. I ruffled the bucket, disregarding the empty wrappers I see and grabbed a handful, holding it out… Except no one took it. I glanced up and realized that there's a man almost as tall as me standing still a few steps. I retreated my hand and stared at the man, confused. 

A few seconds passed and I was still standing at an empty street with a weird man  _ still _ standing perfectly unmoving before me. He's not even wearing a costume, just a Saw Mask, with the holes for the eyes covered in black. I guess he had some kind of thin cloth attached to the back of the mask. He wears simple jeans and grey long sleeves. I was realizing by then that he carries no bag full of treats, no  _ anything _ . He didn't come here for trick-or-treating. I was starting to get really suspicious of this guy... and maybe starting to get nervous too. But I am a guy, I can protect myself  _ no problemo _ .

The man suddenly stepped forward slowly, reaching behind him. I got scared all of a sudden. I got the impression he was reaching out for a gun, and it's not exactly overacting. Halloween is the perfect time for maniacs to go crazy. I ran back to the door and pushed it open. But the knob won't turn. I tried it again but it only rattled. What the fuck? _Why is it locked?!_

The man behind me chuckled, but it's not sounding sinister. Instead it sounds just like he's amused about something. I turned around to face the man grinning at me, looking like he's at his twenties.

“Just kidding, dude. Just wanna scare you.” He grinned again before looking all confused. “What's wrong?”

I took a moment to be stunned before managing to answer.

“I… Locked myself out.”

He laughed at that, snorting between laughter I thought he's going to die due to loss of breath. I, on the other hand, just stood there relieved. Come on, I'm not gonna die on halloween. That is a really  _ great _ thing to know.

“You know.” He said, once he managed to calm down. “I like you, give me your number, let's be text buddies.” He brought out his phone, looking at me, expectant. I gave him my number, for the only reason that I really don't know what else I'm supposed to do. He even invited me to the “party” he's attending at his friend's house, two streets down. I refused, ofcourse. I suspected he's drunk at this point, even if he’s not acting all jelly. And I don't trust this man. I just wanted to go back in to the safety of our house and I can't find a way to do that if this man keeps sticking around.

As he typed at his phone for a few minutes, I looked at the candies scattered at the ground and nervously sighed.

“Do you still want candies?” I asked.

He looked up and smiled. “Sure, sure.”

So I gave him some and hopes he goes away.

After that, thankfully, he said he's going and walks down the street. I watched him turn the corner and waiting a few more minutes before furiously clicking on the buzzer. No one came for the door, of course. I have a  _ really _ useless sister. I went around the back, and found the backdoor also locked. I resigned myself back at the front door, eating candies while I wish for my parents to hurry up and go home. I tuck myself against the door and waited. 

A few beats and I feel something buzz in my pockets. I startled back and felt around, only to be faced-to-faced with my phone, tuck in my pockets. 

Sweet. I forgot that I have my phone with me. I am such a  _ fucking idiot _ .

I hear a ruckus happening at the end of the street. I looked up and I swear I saw the man that just pranked me a while ago with his group of friends, grinning at me like we had just shared a joke. I glanced at my phone and I read a text that asked me what am I doing still outside of the house. I sent back a text recommending the gummy bear (they are my absolute favorite and because candies are just non-chewable), and called him an asshole. I called my sister's phone, pretending not to hear the fading noise at the distance and preparing for the endless teasing I will receive for all this bullshit.

I sighed as I wait for her to just pick up her phone and searched through the bucket, hoping for gummy bears. 

And, of course, there's none left.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
